A Shell of his Former Self
by thomaspheasant
Summary: Three years have passed by since the twins left Gravity Falls. But an incident happened to Dipper causing him to become something he's not. Wanting to change him back, Mabel decides to drag him back to Gravity Falls as her last hope in saving her brother from himself. To save him from what he's becoming. Rated Mature: gore, language, and adult content. WenDip.
1. Chapter 1

**A Shell of his Former Self**

 **Chapter 1**

It was late and Wendy's shift was about over. She'd have to close up soon. She was really hoping that the rumor was true. She thought she heard Stan talking on the phone to Mabel. He said something about willing to help out and staying as long as they wanted. When Stan said _they_ , she hoped he meant Mabel and Dipper. It has been so long since she has seen the adorable twins. About three years. And now that it was the beginning of summer, she had hoped that the twins would be coming back today.

But she guessed that she heard wrong. Maybe they were chatting about something else.

All of the sudden, the door to the mystery shack slammed open with a loud bang, making Wendy squeal in fear. After taking a few deep breathes, she noticed that it was just some poorly dressed smock that scared the living hell out of her. She didn't like to show her scared side, she was always one to put up a tough front. But it was so unexpected, anyone would have screamed.

Wendy watched the teenage husky figure enter the mystery shack and look around. From what she could tell, he was taller than her and looked well built from how large his shoulders were. The figure was wearing a large sweatshirt and some baggy torn jeans. Whoever this was, they obviously were not a normal customer and not someone she recognized. But what worried her was she couldn't see their face. It was covered and kept out of the light from the dirty sweatshirt hoodie that they were wearing.

The teenage figure put their hands in their jean pockets and started to move towards the house part of the mystery shack out of the gift shop.

"Hey that area is off limits! It's for family and friends only!" Wendy said

The figure didn't stop walking.

"Hey are you listening to me. You can't go back there!" Wendy said now shouting.

The figure stopped and looked back.

"AHH! Would you shut up already! You're so annoying…"

She thought she recognized the voice but it was dark and groggy. As if all the emotion was taken out of it. As if they didn't care if their words were listened to.

"Excuse me! Who do you think you-" Wendy started to shout angrily, but when she took a better look, she saw the figures face as he turned around into the light. The shock kept her from saying anything else as she just stared at the familiar face.

It was Dipper… well not the Dipper she knew. This Dipper hit a growth spurt. But that wasn't all that was different. As he looked at her, his eyes seemed lifeless. The dipper she knew had eyes of dreams and aspirations. Full of love and emotion. But the look in this Dippers eyes, she might as well had just been looking into the dark void of the bottomless pit.

"D…D-Dipper is that you?" she finally spoke, confused at his sudden personality change.

"Ya… It's been a while redhead." He said in a disgusted tone.

"Hey! Is this how you're going to treat an old friend? Scare the shit out of her and try to leave without saying anything! And what's with calling me redhead? Call me Wendy like you used to. You're acting like a complete asshole!"

"Friend?" Dipper paused for a moment as if he was trying to remember the definition of the word. Then he gave Wendy chills when he out of nowhere started chuckling to himself. It made him look a little crazy.

"Hey Wendy was going on? Dipper! It's good to see you again pterodactyl bro! How have you been?" Soos interrupted as he entered from the back of the shop.

Dipper then gave a disgusted look to Soos's warm inviting tone.

"Well if you must know, it's been hell! But I didn't come here to get chummy. If it was up to me, I would have never set foot in this dump again." Dipper said as he turned away from the two old friends. Everything he said sounded dark as if he wasn't even standing in front of us. His thoughts seemed to be elsewhere. He didn't care for the sudden reunion. It looked like he just wanted to get away from them.

"Bro? Last time you left you said you loved this place. That you made so many happy memories. What happened?" Soos said concerned but also confused by the sudden personality change.

"A lot of things. A lot of horrifying things that your dimwit mind couldn't ever imagine!" Dipper spat

Soos was hurt by the comment. He didn't like how the new Dipper was treating him and neither did Wendy. Soos's was the nicest, soft hearted, and nurturing guy Wendy knew. He would never say anything bad about anybody. And yet Dipper was trampling all over him as if he didn't even care.

"Hey dude! I don't know what happened to you the past three years, but it doesn't give you the right to come and act like this. I thought you would have grown up." Wendy shouted

"I did Gwendolen. I did grow up." Wendy flinched at the mention of her full first name.

"I realized everything in my life is a lie and I'm better off without attachments to this world. But I'm surprised that you haven't grown up. You haven't changed since the day I left. Still wearing those dirty boots, flannel clothing, and stupid trapper cap. And still working at this dump to boot! I expected this from Soos but I didn't expect this from you. I thought you were smarter than that!" Dipper said with no emotion whatsoever. He didn't even pay attention to how much his words hurt her.

"Dipper what happened to you? Where's the fun, kind, adventurous detective I know so well." Wendy asked hurt.

"Know? You think you knew me back then? I never got the chance to show you who I truly was! Everything back then was just a facade to fit in with your friends. I wanted you to know the real me, but you flat out turned me down. So I moved on. But in doing so, the dipper you think you knew so well had disappeared. He's gone, forever! He's never coming back. So I guess you're going to have to either get used to me or get out!"

Wendy took a step back. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This wasn't the Dipper she knew. This wasn't _her_ Dipper.

Suddenly another figure slammed through the door, "Dipper! I thought I told you to wait for me."

Wendy turned around to see an exhausted Mabel. She looked horrible. What happened to that energetic Mabel that was full of life? She was no longer wearing her homemade sweaters or cute outfits. Just jeans and a plain tshirt.

"Grunkle Stan was taking too long to pick us up at the bus stop. Besides it's your fault for bringing so much crap."

"What I brought was for the both of us! You didn't want to bring anything!" Mabel argued

"I still can't believe you brought me here." Dipper complained

"Dipper it's for your own good!" Mabel yelled

Dipper then walked up close to her and looked at her with his lifeless eyes.

"I thought I told you no matter what you try to do, that Dipper you love is gone." Dipper whispered annoyed.

"I'm not going to give up! I know you're still my Dipper!"

"Fine. Go ahead and torture yourself then. But know the sooner you abandon me like they did, the better off you'll be! … I'm heading to bed."

"Will you at least take our stuff up while I talk to Wendy and Soos?" Mabel asked innocently.

Dipper motioned towards Mabel standing inches from her, but Mable looked up at her taller brother and didn't back down. Wendy had thought with how it looked, Dipper might actually hurt his own sister from asking him to do such a thing. But his lifeless eyes wavered revealing a sparkle that the two old friends hadn't seen since the reunion. But the twinkle in his eyes quickly grew dark and lifeless again in mere moments. After pausing, his hand went down to her bag and he threw it over his shoulder, then headed for the stairs and carried it up to their attic room.

As soon as he was gone, Mabel fell to the floor and tears filled her eyes. Wendy and Soos quickly went and knelled down trying to comfort her.

"Mabel what's going on? What happened to the both of you?" Wendy whispered concerned

"Wendy! I don't know what else to do. Gravity falls is my last hope!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mabel's POV

For two years after we left, dipper was normal. Though his days were always thinking back to his times in Gravity Falls. Though he confessed his love for you Wendy, you both decided to stay friends. But he still couldn't get you out of his head. I told him it would only depress him so he should move on. And in saying so, he met somebody that would change him for the worse. This last year, he met a witch in disguise.

She introduced herself as Amy Snile.

She was a beautiful new girl that was a year older than us that transferred to our school. She took an immediate liking to Dipper, which made her follow him around. And after getting to know her, he ended up liking her too. They spent so much time together. Dipper ended up spending more time with her than even me, his twin sister. But I didn't mind, I was ecstatic about how close the two were ending up. They always had a smile on their face and enjoyed each other's company. So much so that after 3 months they started to date.

Mabel looked to Wendy, who didn't know how to feel about this information.

They dated for another three months and during that time our parents got to know Amy and treated her like family. She was always welcome. But the more time Amy was around, the more I felt something was wrong. But I shrugged it off thinking it was just jealousy of a girl getting more attention from Dipper than his own sister.

"But I should have listened to myself! If I did, maybe it could have all been avoided!" Mabel cried out now noticing that Grunkle Stan was in the doorway now. Back from trying to pick the twins up. She was going to apologize but he just motioned for her to continue. He knew the situation was bad, but not the whole story.

One weekend, our parents made an appointment to finally take off my braces. We decided to leave Dipper home by himself. We left early that morning and we didn't expect to come back until late. But while we were in the car, Dad got a phone call that there was screaming coming from our house. So we quickly went back. We were only gone for a few hours. The cops were already at our house and we searched looking for Dipper but couldn't find him. Until we heard a scream from the basement. When we went down, we were all horrified at what we found.

Mabel's tears started to flow and she began to rock back and forth. The memories were taking a huge toll on her.

"It's ok Mabel, you can stop! We don't need to know!" Grunkle Stan said trying to comfort his precious niece.

But Mabel didn't want to stop. Instead the tears came out pouring as she cried harder continuing.

We found dipper chained to a mattress, with Amy above him with a knife! His body looked like it was put in a shredder. There were so many scars and burns on his body! There was so much blood everywhere! The mattress was soaked in it. The walls were covered in it. Even the tools that our dad stored in the basement were covered in blood. Nails, drills, hammers, pliers, knives and our dad's blowtorch. Everything with Amy's finger prints that were covered in Dipper's blood. His nails were torn off and put in a neat pile. The only part of him that seemed untouched was his face that was stained from tears from crying those long hours.

The police grabbed Amy and tore her away from dipper. Before she was taken from the basement she cried out. "I enjoyed our time together, but I'm not done yet! I'll be back to finish what I started. I took away feelings, your innocence, and your humanity!"

"All that's left is to take your identity and you will become just like me! You've already become a shell of your former self that will enjoy the pain and torture of others! You'll lose your humanity and become a dark shadow that feeds off pain. You will become my pet! My demon!"

Being released from his the chains, Dipper was quickly taken to the hospital. The doctors said it was a miracle he was still alive with how much blood he lost. Dipper at the hospital didn't tell exactly what happened to him in the basement. But he did tell the cops the gist of what Amy did… She tortured and raped him…

Dipper was finally released from the hospital and Amy was basically sentenced for life in jail. But her real name turned out to be Amy Gregor. A psychopathic teenager who murdered her parents and tortured and raped her friends or anybody else that knew her. The cops have been looking for her for a little over a year. Unfortunately for Dipper, they didn't find her till she claimed another victim.

Though Dipper was released from the hospital, he could still feel the pain Amy caused that terrible day. The doctors said it was because almost all his nerves were damaged from the scaring. There were only a few "personal areas" where there were no scars, so no nerve damage. Dipper felt constant pain. But after a few weeks he seemed to get better. But the pain didn't go away, he just became numb to it.

Nightmares of Amy's return and him becoming the monster she said haunted him. He didn't get any sleep and became extremely paranoid. It got so bad that he then started trying to take his life.

Everyone was shocked and depressed at the thought of Dipper trying to end his life. Especially Wendy who started to cry, not able to hold in her tears any longer, as she covered her mouth to muffle her weeping.

Multiple times he cut his wrists. He was afraid of what he would become. But after failing so many times. He became numb to his emotions as well. He slowly faded away until he didn't care about anything anymore. He didn't cared if he died or lived, time was just passing by for him. We tried to send him back to school, but he ended up just hurting people that made fun of him or looked at him funny. Then he started to just hurt people for no reason and was expelled for the safety of the teachers and students.

Weeks went by and there was no change. Things just kept getting worse! He spoke his mind, and didn't care about our feelings. He didn't care if what he said hurt the people around him. I ended up quitting school to take care of him. Though my parents disagreed with my decision. But when I asked them what else I was supposed to do… What we were supposed to do… T-They said….that they have already given up on him. The Dipper they saw wasn't their child. Just a shell of his former self like Amy said. They planned to just wait for the next time Dipper tried to take his life so the nightmare would be over!

" _How could they do such a thing, when he needed them most? How could they abandon their own son and wait for him to kill himself?_ " Wendy thought as her tears showed no sign of stopping.

I decided if they were not going to help, if they had already given up on him, then there was no reason for us to stay. So I called Grunkle Stan, and begged for his help. To let us come back to the Mystery Shack. I even said I'd work the rest of my life here if he helped change Dipper back. Grunkle Stan knowing that something was wrong from how I talked on the phone, tried to calm me down and said we were welcome to come back and stay as long as we wanted. So I told him we were coming on the next bus and to pick us up at the bus stop. But Dipper became tired of waiting and left me when my back was turned.

And here we are.

"Mabel I called your parents. They told me to protect you! That Dipper has been becoming…Unstable. There's a chance he might hurt you. How can you still think of him as your beloved twin brother after the personality change he went through?" Stan said

"I know the Dipper I loved so much still inside him! Because of all the chances he had to hurt me! He never did. He always stopped himself! He can still love! He still cares! I don't care what Amy said! Dipper still has his humanity! He's still in there I know it! I just needed to bring him back somehow. Gravity Falls was the best summer of our lives. Full of happy memories. If anything can change him back, we'll find it here. Please I know it's selfish of me and it might even end up being dangerous for all of you. But please! Help we get my Dipper back. Please help me save him from himself!" Mabel cried

"Of course we'll help! I don't know how, but we'll work together to change him back! I want to see the old Dipper too." Wendy cried holding Mabel in her arms. Soos and Stan agreed and joined the hug to comfort the two girls. They were all oblivious to the lifeless eyes that were watching them from the corner above the staircase.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dipper opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling.

"Another nightmare… I don't even think I can dream anymore." He thought.

After a while he looked over to the other side of the room. Mabel was sleeping soundly in her bed across from him.

He was still wearing the clothes he wore last night, and the day before that, and the day before that, and the day before that.

His hair was a mess, but he didn't care how he looked or smelled. He didn't care about anything.

But for some reason, it always was different with Mabel.

Annoyed, Dipper got out of bed and stood above his sleeping sister.

"Why do I have to suffer and have these nightmares. Why don't you have some for a change instead of sleeping so soundly in front of me. It pisses me off that I can't have one good night of sleep!" He thought as he glared at his sleeping sister.

Dipper raised his hand and moved closer to his sister… His hand was so close to her neck, he could feel her breath... But as always, something stopped him… Something stopped him from hurting her… Something deep inside him.

He drew his hand back to his side, and stared at his sister.

"Why? Why can't I hurt you? Why won't you just leave me behind? Why won't you give up when I already have? I can't forget, the scars will never heal, and my heart will never be the same. I will never be able to trust. Never be able to love. All that awaits you is suffering the more you stand by me." He thought.

Dipper then quietly left the room closing the door behind him.

He went downstairs to the kitchen. Stan was already awake and enjoying some coffee. He was almost scared to death as he found Dipper leaning in the doorway glaring at him.

"Jesus Christ Dipper! Don't sneak up on an old man like that! What are trying to do, give me a heart attack?" Stan said

But Dipper didn't answer him, which worried Stan.

"Do you…want some breakfast or something?" Stan asked

"Breakfast?" Dipper asked himself.

"…I guess it has been around four to five days since I last ate something."

"Four to five days?!" Stan yelled shocked

"Then again…That was only a granola bar Mabel put in my pocket. It was four days before that…"

Dipper got tired of doing the math in his head. He just groaned at the annoyance.

"Whatever…I guess I'll see what you got." Dipper said as he made his way to the fridge. But there wasn't much in there as always, as he remembered during his last time here in the summer.

But he saw something that did interest him. Pit Cola. His favorite drink. It was a six pack held by plastic, so he grabbed them all by the plastic lace and put it on the table.

"You going to drink all of those?" Stan asked

"Thinking about it, is that a problem?" Dipper said in an annoyed tone.

Stan decided to ignore the tone. "No it's fine. I'll just buy some more, is there anything else I can get you that you might want?" Stan said.

If it was true Dipper hasn't been eating. Stan decided it didn't matter how much money he had to spend on food, he had to keep Dipper at least alive by giving him what he liked if they were ever going to have a chance to change him back.

"More Pit Cola would be nice… a lot more." Dipper said

"Maybe I'll just fill that vending machine with nothing but Pit Cola then. Nobody usually buys any of that other crap anyways." Stan said.

Dipper then sat down across from Stan and opened a Pit Cola. He then through his feet on the table and sat back as the drink quenched his throat. The first can was gone before he even had to take a breath.

"Looks like you were thirsty." Stan said

They both sat silently as Dipper opened and drank another can.

When Dipper grabbed his third he asked, "Are you done with the paper?"

Stan got up and handed it to him.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to put some clothes on."

"What?" Dipper just noticed that Stan was still in his sleeping attire, which was just his boxers and a tee.

"Fine, whatever…" Dipper said as Stan left.

Dipper continued to read the newspaper. Nothing in there was interesting. Well nothing interested him. When he was done, six empty cans of Pit Cola were on the table. Dipper took his feet off the table and stood up to stretch, but he immediately felt pain coarse through his body.

"Dammit…" Dipper said under his breath.

Dipper then took a bottle of pills out of his pocket. It was the pain-killers his doctor had prescribed for him. Dipper was always in constant pain. Constant torture. Every time the pills wore off, it was just a reminder of that day. Of her…

Dipper opened the bottle and dry-swallowed two pills.

Stan came back to see Dipper gripping the chair tightly as he stood and held his waist.

"You alright?" Stan asked worried.

"I will be in about ten minutes." Dipper said annoyed.

Stan saw the bottle of pills on the table.

"That's some heavy stuff your taking." Stan said.

"It has to be… Having almost permanent nerve damage isn't fun. The doctor said these are supposed to heal the nerves while numbing the pain. But in my case it could take years. So right now it's good for nothing but being a stupid pain killer." Dipper said angry.

"Well why don't you sit down. I'll make you pancakes or something." Stan said as he walked behind Dipper and gently touched his shoulder.

Suddenly Dipper screamed in agony by what Stan thought was a gentle touch.

Dipper punched the table and turned to his Grunkle Stan.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he shouted threateningly. Stan was startled by how much pain Dipper was in.

"Dipper…I-I'm sorry…I didn't know-"

"Of course you don't know! None of you know! None of you can even imagine the pain I go through every . fucking . day!" Dipper shouted

They were both silent as Dipper glared at his Grunkle.

But Dipper then turned and left the kitchen and headed out the door.

Grunkle Stan looked at the table where Dipper had punched… It was stained with his blood.

…

Dipper walked into town heading for the nearest convenience store. As he entered he could feel all eyes were on him as he walked down the aisles. He could feel the fear that surrounded him, as people made sure to stay out of his way.

Dipper went to the fridge aisle, opened up the door to grab a 24 pack of Pit Cola. At this moment he realized that he couldn't even feel the cold breeze as he opened up the door. He didn't even notice when he opened the fridge either.

Dipper could only cover his face and chuckle to himself. Even the smallest of things that affected his life before this mess, seemed to be a huge loss to him. But he couldn't cry anymore. His tears were all dried up. All that was left was to laugh, which made him look completely psycho in the store.

Dipper then went to the breakfast aisle and grabbed a couple boxes of poptarts.

He then went to the cash register and laid $20 down that he stole from his parents before he left for Gravity Falls.

Dipper took the change and left the store. But as he exited, he noticed some people he didn't want to see. Wendy's old friends and ex.

Coming up to the convenience store was Robbie, Tambry, Nate, Lee, and Thompson.

When the gang noticed him, he just gave them a disgusted look and went in the opposite direction heading back to the shack.

"Dude is that Dipper?" Tambry said.

"Dude he's older! But doesn't he look… I don't know…Sick?" Nate said

"Ya man I can totally tell what you mean…" Said Lee

A smile appeared on Robbie's face. "We should go chat him up. See how he's doing."

"I don't know Robbie? He saw us, if he wanted to chat he would have said something." Said Tambry

"Well I have some business with the little shit! So you can either follow me and see how he's doing, or just stay behind." Said Robbie

Dipper was walking on the sidewalk next to the park when he heard his voice.

"Well look whose back!" said Robbie

Dipper just kept walking as if he didn't hear him.

"Hey!" Robbie said

"Hey" Robbie repeated

"I'm talking to you!" Robbie said about to grab Dipper's shoulder but before he could, Dipper grabbed his hand.

"Don't touch me…"

"Unless you have a death wish…" Dipper said to Robbie. The group this close realized how lifeless Dipper's eyes seemed. And being this close they also realized that something was off. They knew something wasn't right with Dipper.

"That's pretty big talk for a little punk I haven't seen in three years." Robbie said. But that might have been a mistake.

Dipper stood straight up. He was slouching the entire time. Suddenly Dipper had three inches on Robbie.

"That little punk, isn't so little anymore." Said Dipper

"Doesn't mean I can't still kick your ass like I did three years ago!"

This was new information to the rest of the group.

"Robbie what are you talking about?" said Tambry.

"I used to beat the shit out of this kid every day! He always tried to act so tough it pissed me off."

"Robbie! That isn't cool man!" Nate said

"Ya why would you pick on him?" Said Lee

"Because I didn't like how close he was getting to Wendy. Even when I had Tambry." Robbie said

"So in other words, if you couldn't have her, nobody could?" Said Thompson

"That was an asshole move!" Tambry said

Dipper began to laugh out loud at the scene he saw before his eyes.

"Haha! I never thought I would laugh again in my life! But your own friends turning against you is priceless!" Dipper laughed

"Shut up or I'll kill you!" said Robbie pissed

All was silent for a moment as Dipper covered his face. But when is arm moved away, the group saw a smile that sent chills down their spines. The rest of the group didn't like that smile. They all felt something was off about it. But Robbie didn't back down.

"Think being threatened is funny? Looks like I'll have to teach you how scary a threat can be." Robbie said.

"That's enough Robbie! Leave him alone and don't cause any trouble." Tambry said.

But Dipper putting his groceries down and taking a step forward was too inviting for Robbie, so he threw the first punch…but to everyone's surprise, Dipper didn't dodge but caught Robbie's fist.

Dipper then punched Robbie in the face with his free hand knocking him to the ground.

Robbie just realized how outmatched he was. This wasn't the Dipper he beat up three years ago. There was something darker about him.

"You piece of shit!" Robbie yelled as he pulled out a hunter's knife. He took it out of the holder and threw the holder on the ground. Robbie then held up the knife threateningly in front of him.

Dipper paused and looked at the knife… He then smiled ear to ear and laughed hysterically looking like a complete psychopath.

"You always did have to beat on people weaker than you or have the upper hand in some way. Last time you took your age and size to your advantage now you have to pull a weapon to act tough." Dipper laughed

"But that knife isn't going to work on me! I mean, what's another scare to add to the collection!" Dipper said as he raised his tshirt and sweatshirt to show his belly and part of his chest.

The group looked so disgusted that Dipper was sure they were going to lose their breakfast. But he saved their stomachs by putting his sweatshirt back down.

Dipper then started to walk over towards Robbie, as if Robbie was holding nothing of concern.

"Tell me Robbie, can you do it? Can you kill me?" Dipper asked

Robbie held the knife in front of him, but Dipper kept walking until the sharp tip of the blade was against his chest.

"Go ahead Robbie do it. I'm even making it easy on you… All it takes is a quick push!" teased Dipper

Dippers eyes were lifeless, holding no fear, no hope, not a care in the world.

Robbie's hands shook as he held the knife. He noticed how badly when he looked down. But when he looked back at Dipper, he was given a face of disappointment.

"So you aren't as bad or tough as you had me believe. And to think I used to be scared of such a wimp." Dipper said

Dipper then grabbed the sharp blade in front of him and held it tightly. Blood started to poor out of his hand. Robbie tried to pull it away. But it didn't budge and dipper just laughed at his struggle.

"Are you scared Robbie? Tell me how does it feel? Its been so long since I've felt anything that I've forgotten. I want to see it! The expression on your face. Yes, that expression!

Dipper then kneed Robbie in his stomach making him let go of the handle of the blade and fall to the ground.

"I asked you before Robbie. Do you have a death wish? I do… I thought you would help me feel something again or at least have the balls to do me in like you always threatened. But yet again I'm disappointed." Said Dipper

"You're a monster!" Quivered Robbie

"Monster? I'm much worse than that. I'm human! A human without any humanity. For humans are the cruelest of creatures that have ever existed. This has been proven throughout history. No other creature on earth has done what we have to each other. But there's a word for people like me… The ones who are cruel and have lost their humanity. Robbie… I'm not a monster… I'm a demon!"

"Dipper stop it!"

Dipper turned around to see Wendy and Mabel pulling him back away from Robbie.

"He's a psychopath! I don't know what's happened to him, but he should be locked up before he hurts someone."

"Shut up Robbie! I don't know how this started but I'm ending it!" Wendy yelled

"You don't know anything about him. You don't know what he's gone through these past three years. So shut up and stay away from him! I didn't bring him here so he could be bullied by you again!" Mabel yelled at Robbie.

" _Again?_ " Wendy thought

Dipper nudged Wendy and Mabel off of him. He then went to pick up Robbie's knife holder he threw to the ground. Dipper then licked his blood clean off the blade and put it nicely in the holder.

"Sorry, but I'll be keeping this! No reason for a child like you to hold onto it." Dipper said with a creepy grin, as he strapped the holder onto his belt.

He then picked up his groceries and left with Mabel and Wendy at his side, leaving the stunned and scared group behind. The girls then guided him back to the mystery shack.

"So much for dying and finally being rid of this pain…" Dipper thought


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Why did you interfere? I was having so much fun with that asshole too!" Dipper said

"It looked like you were just causing trouble again!" Said Mabel.

"He's the one that started it! Hell why am I even defending myself. I could care less of what the both of you think." Dipper said

"Mabel what did you mean when you said Robbie bullied him _again_?" Wendy asked.

Mabel looked to Dipper.

"Go ahead and fucking tell her, I don't give a shit. She's the only one that doesn't know now." Dipper said annoyed at Mabel's worried gaze.

"Well Dipper… back before he admitted his feelings for you, Robbie knew how Dipper felt about you. So he took out his anger and jealousy on Dipper at every chance he could get when you weren't looking. Of course Dipper wouldn't say anything about what was going on to you." Mabel explained

"What! Why the hell not?" Wendy yelled

"Because the old me cared about how you would feel if I told you. Every day you looked so happy with that jackass! So being the wimp I was, I suffered through it and kept my mouth shut until you figured out his true personality on your own."

"…Dipper." Wendy said

"A lot a fucking good that did me though." Dipper said sarcastically in anger.

"Anyways that idiot thought I was the same weak piece of shit I was back then. I decided to test him… To see if he could kill me after all those threats he made that summer. Of course he turned out to be a scared pussy that couldn't even keep his hand from shaking. I even put the knife to my chest, making it easy on him, yet he still pissed his pants and couldn't follow through with it." Dipper said disappointed

Mabel ran in front of Dipper and stopped him in his tracks.

"And what if he did go through with it? What if he did kill you?" Mabel yelled angrily

Dipper bent over his shorter sister and said, "Win Win…"

Mabel slapped Dipper leaving his cheek red as tears formed in her eyes.

"You idiot!" Mabel cried

Dipper paused. Then a smiled appeared on his face. "I'm sorry did you just do something? My body is already in so much pain that I couldn't feel if you were angry or not."

"Well then are you blind?" Mabel cried

"No" said Dipper

"You see these tears, stop giving me a reason to cry then if you can't feel my anger. Because I'm pretty sure you can see my sadness!" Mabel said as she pointed to the tears running down her cheek.

Dipper's lifeless eyes kept staring at her, but he was no longer smiling.

Wendy could only watch Dipper as he then looked away from his sister and continue down the dirt path. Mabel and Wendy followed close behind. But nobody could break the awkward silence for the rest of the walk back to the mystery shack.

When they reached the mystery shack, Wendy texts Tambry to check on if what Dipper said was true. Tambry told her that Robbie admitted to everything as he tried to start a fight with Dipper.

But though Robbie was being a jackass, Tambry was worried for Wendy with how Dipper was acting. She didn't know if Dipper could be trusted after the show he put with Robbie. But Wendy reassured her that everything would be alright, seeing that Dipper hasn't done anything reckless to anybody, even if they were giving him trouble. He just wanted to scare Robbie… hopefully.

What Dipper said plagued Wendy's mind. He wanted to see if Robbie could kill him. Was Dipper still looking for some way to die? Wendy then remembered that Dipper took Robbie's knife…

She was going to have to keep a closer eye on him if this was true… Dipper has tried to commit suicide in the past after all. Wendy didn't like the idea of Dipper having that knife…

Wendy walked into the kitchen to see Dipper putting his Pit Colas in the fridge. He kept one and grabbed his poptarts and headed for the living room. She noticed that the knife was still strapped to his belt. Dipper passed her without even looking at her, as if he didn't even notice her existence. He seemed to be deep in thought. Completely somewhere else.

Dipper was about to get situated on the couch to waste the rest of the day in front of the tv, until Mabel quietly came into the room and stood in front of him.

Dipper looked at her unamused.

"…what?"

"It's that time of the week again Dipper…" Mabel said sternly

Wendy closely listened in on the conversation in the doorway.

"I'm skipping it this week…" Dipper said with a grimace.

"You know what will happen if you skip it!" Mabel argued

"For someone who says they love me, you sure want to put me in pain…" Dipper muttered

"The pain can't be avoided! If there was something else that would help, I would have done it by now." Mabel said.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Wendy

Mabel looked to Wendy with a scrub brush and soap in hand.

"It's bath day…" said Mabel

"What does Dipper still not like to take baths?" Wendy laughed, thinking of the old Dipper.

"I have a reason to hate them now…" Dipper muttered

Wendy fell silent at the dark look in Dipper's eye.

"It's his scars… he at least has to take a bath once a week or else they won't heal right and get infected…but the scars are so deep… it usually causes him immense pain. Sometimes the scars even re-open." Mabel muttered

"I don't like hurting him… but this is so he can heal." Mabel said looking to Wendy.

"So let's go Bro-bro! I'm not taking a no for an answer." Mabel yelled at Dipper.

Dipper stood up and looked down at the two girls with a death glare. If he didn't submit defeat, there was no way they could get him into the tub.

But Mabel gently took his hand and looked deep into her brother's eyes. Wendy was surprised to see Dipper suddenly relax give a long annoyed sigh.

"Fine…" Dipper spat

He tore the soap and brush away from Mabel.

"But I'm doing it myself." He said glaring at Mabel.

Mabel looked like she wanted to protest. She opened her mouth but closed it tightly.

"You hesitate too much. I'd rather get it over with quickly than have your hands shake and prolong the pain." Dipper said harshly.

"J-Just… Just don't do anything stupid in there ok?" Mabel said in a worried tone as she looked at the floor. Her fists curled as she tightly gripped her clothes. She was obviously nervous about letting Dipper be alone in the bathroom.

Dipper went to head upstairs but Mabel quickly grabbed onto his dirty sweatshirt. She still stared at the floor unable to look at him.

"Promise me…"

Dipper looked back at her. She still didn't let go as she waited for an answer.

"Promise me you won't be a dumdum…"

Dipper then noticed Mabels gaze went to the large knife on his waist.

Wendy then realized what Mabel was asking of Dipper. It was sad that she had to ask such a thing from her brother at all.

Dipper complied by taking the knife he took from Robbie and shoving it in Wendy's hands.

"I promise." Dipper said almost annoyed. But as he started walking upstairs he added a dark "…for now."

Wendy held the knife in its knife holder tightly as she watched Dipper walk upstairs. Why did he have to be so stubborn? Why did he have to add that last statement? Why did he have to make Mabel and her worry?

Dipper then vanished upstairs as he closed the bathroom door behind him.

After standing there a few minutes. Mabel heard the water to the bath turn on. Satisfied with that she went into the kitchen still with a worried look on her face.

Wendy followed her and set the knife down on the kitchen table.

Mabel started to make a few grilled tuna fish salad sandwiches.

"What are you doing?" Wendy said trying to lift the heavy tension as she stood in the kitchen.

"Making lunch." Mabel answered.

Wendy was going to ask if she needed help. But she didn't as she watched her. It looked like she needed something to do to keep her from worrying.

Grunkle Stan came in as Mabel grabbed the ingredients she needed. Bread, tuna, onions, cheese, and mayo.

"Hey… Did you find him?" Stan asked.

"Yes… he just went to the store to get some Pit Cola and pop tarts by the looks of it." Mabel answered.

Relief fell onto Stan's face. He didn't mean to hurt Dipper and make him run out.

Mabel grabbed a bowel and dumped the drained tuna into it. She then cut some onions and added it into the bowel too. She then added a huge glob of mayo and started stirring the contents together.

It was then they noticed the heavy grunting from upstairs. When it got worse to the point where Dipper was screaming and banging on the walls, Wendy and Stan starting to move towards the stairs. But Mabel stopped them and explained that it was normal. Whether she was helping him or not, bath day was torture for Dipper. Screaming and banging the walls was the only way Dipper could deal with the pain. But Mabel warned them that there was an emotional torture too on bath days. The intense pain was just a constant reminder of what happened to him and sometimes brought painful memories back. She told them to expect Dipper to be grumpy if not cruel when he gets out of the bath.

Mabel was cooking the sandwiches on the stove in a pan one by one when things got quiet upstairs.

"Wendy… Do you mind taking Dipper his clean clothes as I finish up here?"

"I don't mind at all. Where are they?"

"It's the blue flannel, boxer briefs, and blue jeans next to the stairs. Make sure to take the gauze wrap for his scars that I laid on top of them too."

Wendy went and found the clothes and bandages in a neat pile next to the stairs. She grabbed them and headed upstairs to knock on the bathroom door.

"It's unlocked." An annoyed voice said from the other side of the door.

Wendy opened it to find a painful sight.

Dipper's head was hanging out of the tub as the bath water went up to his neck. Or at least, what was supposed to be bath water. The water was replaced with what looked like Dipper was bathing in blood. The red water swished back and forth in the tub as Dipper moved to see Wendy in the doorway. The water was a thick enough red that Wendy couldn't see Dipper's naked and scarred body.

"Don't worry. It's from my scars. I didn't do anything that would upset Mabel." Dipper answered as Wendy kept starring at the bath water.

Wendy snapped back to reality and set the clothes and bandages on the sink.

"Dipper…are you ok?"

"Of course not, it fucking hurts." Dipper answered. But he wasn't being as grumpy or harsh towards her as Mabel warned about earlier.

"So… Are you going to leave or are you that curious to how the older scratched up me looks like naked after so long?" Dipper teased.

Wendy could feel the heat of her embarrassment on her face and it looked like Dipper enjoyed her fluster.

Wendy quickly turned around as Dipper started to get up. She heard the crack of the drain that swallowed the bloody water.

Wendy was making her way out of the bathroom as she said, "We will have lunch ready when you get out."

"I still have some cleaning up to do, but I'll be down shortly." Dipper sighed before she shut the door behind her.

Wendy then heard the shower turn on. Dipper was probably rinsing the bloody water off himself.

Her face still felt warm as she returned downstairs to the kitchen where she found Mabel setting a huge plate of cut grilled tuna salad sandwiches. You could see the steam come off of them as the cheese melted into the perfectly cooked bread.

"Why is your face so red?"

"Nothing… The jerk just teased me a little bit." Wendy pouted as she sat at the table.

"Really? He didn't say something cruel or yell at you?"

"No…actually he didn't act anything like you said he would. It was kind of a relief."

Mabel thought about it then a small smile appeared on her face.

"It's probably because he can't be mad at you."

"What? Why is that?"

"I don't know. Even after all that crap with you and Robbie, he has never once gotten mad with you."

"But wasn't he angry with me being clueless to Robbie being an asshole?"

"Nope. He blamed himself for that remember? He was angry at himself for not speaking up. He didn't blame you. He wasn't angry with you."

I thought deeply about it until my thoughts were interrupted by Dipper arriving in the kitchen. He slowly made his way to take a seat at the table. He looked completely different now that he was wearing clean clothes and washed hair.

In fact, Wendy couldn't help but blush and look away from Dipper. She thought he really looked cute in the flannel for some reason.

"How was it?" Mabel asked as she brought over a plate of sandwiches to Dipper.

"Do you really have to ask?" Dipper said tiredly as he starred at the plate. Eating little if not nothing had become a habit over time, so Dipper couldn't help sick as he looked at the plate. His stomach grew used to the hunger so he hardly needed sustenance. But he had a feeling Mabel and Wendy weren't going to let him leave without eating.

As Wendy watched Dipper pick up his butter knife and fork, she noticed the gauze wrapped around Dippers hand. It was probably from grabbing the knife from Robbie. Dipper really didn't have any concern for his well-being. Which is why after Dipper handed her the knife, she set it on top of the fridge. Hopefully Dipper would just forget about it.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the kitchen as Dipper forced what he could down his throat. There was no taste in what was supposed to be his favorite food. The sandwich tasted bland as if it didn't have a taste at all. Dipper knew it wasn't Mabel's fault. There's nothing wrong with her cooking. It's just nothing is the same anymore. He can't find the enjoyment in anything. Food tastes plain and life looks bleak and colorless. It was as if the depression left a permanent stamp on him and his surroundings.

Even when he looked at his sister. There was no color anymore. There was no emotion. No matter how hyper or happy she might be, in his eyes, all he could see was grey. Dipper used to see her in such bright colors. Colors that would blind him and was every part of the rainbow. In a way, she shined. But things changed, and his view only dulled till there was no color left in his world…or so he thought. For some reason… it wasn't the same for Wendy.

Every time he looked at her, it was if the colorless world around him didn't affect her. Her green flannel. Her blue jeans. Her vibrant red hair. Her peach skin. Even her muddy trapper hat. She was in full color in his eyes and he still didn't know why. How could her colors be so vibrant still? Why haven't they turned gray like Mabel? He couldn't answer. But it just made him want to avoid her. Avoid her because in the end, she would turn gray too in his eyes which only made his chest ache.

In his thoughts, Mabel and Wendy tried to idly chat to stop the uncomfortable silence. But he barely even registers what they are saying. It's like being underwater and listening to people talk above the surface, like when your ears are clogged and everything else is distant. Even when Wendy was looking at him and asking a question, it took a while for him to break through the surface and be able to understand them.

"Dipper?"

"Hmm?" Dipper finally responded.

"I was asking if you wanted to do a movie night tonight? Like old times." Wendy said as she had to repeat herself for the third time to get through to Dipper.

Dipper thought about it for a while. It wasn't like he was doing anything.

"You can do what you want. I was just going to watch tv anyway."

The way Dipper spoke was distant to Wendy. She really didn't like the feeling that he didn't care if she stayed or left.

"Ok then… I've gotten some new ones over the past few years. So I'm excited to see what you will think of them."

Dipper just nodded in response.

Mabel then grabbed Dipper's plate. It looked like he was done eating. He didn't finish, but that was better than eating nothing.

Wendy watched Dipper take out a bottle of pills and pop two in his mouth. Mabel handed him a Pit Cola to wash it down. Dipper then got up and went back to the living room with the can in hand to crash on the couch like he was going to before his bath.

Wendy decided to go home to get the movies. When she came back later that night. Dipper hadn't moved an inch. He was still sitting on the couch glaring at the tv. But his eyes showed that he wasn't watching it. It seemed like he was deep in thought about something else other than watching what was on.

"Hey Dipper… I'm back. Ready for some fun?"

Dipper didn't answer but Wendy wasn't looking for one as she put in the movie.

"Where's Mabel?"

"She knew you'd be here to babysit me soon, so she said she was going to bed early." Dipper grumbled as he was interrupted from his thoughts.

"Well can you blame her? What you did with Robbie today really exhausted her."

Dipper didn't answer as he just watched the movie start.

To say that the movie wasn't going as planned was an understatement. Dipper didn't respond to anything.

They used to always laughed and made fun of these cheap movies for hours. It didn't even have to matter if they watched the movie a hundred times. They'd laugh and have a great time together…but tonight wasn't anything like that.

Dipper wouldn't laugh with her, he wouldn't comment on the movie, Wendy swore that he could have been ignoring her.

By the time half the movie ended, she wasn't paying any attention to it. All she could do was look at Dipper and think of how much he has changed.

And when she thought about that, she couldn't help but think about the past. And thinking about the past, made her realize just how much she missed having Dipper beside her.

They always used to have so much fun together. They would get in and out of trouble and talk about nothing and everything. They used to be inseparable.

" _What happened to us?_ " she thought.

But she already knew. Everything changed when she found out he had a crush on her and soon after basically turned him down.

" _I missed him so much…_ " Wendy thought.

During the three years he was gone. Wendy realized just how much Dipper left an impression on her. She waited so long for him to return. But when he did, she couldn't even recognize him.

Wendy couldn't help but think that what happened to him could have been her fault. If she had realized her feelings for him sooner, maybe he wouldn't have gotten close to that psycho chick. Maybe it could have all been avoided.

But there was no reason to think about that. The Dipper in front of her needed her more than ever.

"Why are you still here?"

The question brought Wendy from her thoughts.

"W-What?"

"I said why are you still here? It's obvious you've given up on the movie since your no longer paying attention to it. So why are you trying to suffer through watching it with me?" Dipper grumbled.

"Who said I was suffering? Maybe I just want to spend time with you."

"Well if you haven't noticed, I'm very antisocial these days. So maybe you should give up on that idea… Besides it's getting late, you should head home."

"Do you plan on going to bed?" Wendy asked.

Dipper flinched at the thought. His nightmares have only gotten worse as time has gone by.

"Unfortunately no. I haven't been able to sleep well the past few weeks. I doubt I'll even go to bed tonight."

"What?! Dipper does Mabel know?"

"Of course she doesn't. She's a heavy sleeper. She wouldn't wake up to me screaming in terror let alone getting out of bed in the morning."

" _Is Dipper having nightmares?_ " Wendy thought. But of course he was. Anybody would be traumatized with what Dipper went through.

"Dipper you need to get some sleep."

"Why do you even care? I'm already nothing but damaged. Who cares if I'm a little sleep deprived."

"Dipper you need a proper sleep to feel better."

"Didn't you hear me? I already told you I'm damaged. There's no way to fix me. These scars will never heal. Physically and Mentally. Why are you even wasting your time on a lost cause? How could you even care about shit like me?" Dipper grumbled quietly.

"Because you need people who care about you now more than ever. I won't turn my back on what has happened to you. I'm your friend."

"I don't need friends. Friends can betray you, can drift from you. They have no obligation to stay close to you when the getting gets tough. They can just act like you never existed in their lives if they wanted to. The only people that you can rely on is fam-."

But Dipper flinched as he didn't finish that sentence. Memories of hearing his parents giving up on him. Just waiting for him to end it all flooded through his mind.

"No… no you can't even rely on family." Dipper said in a dark tone.

Wendy showed a pained face when Dipper said that. But Dipper had good reason to believe that after she heard what his parents did to him.

"Me and Mabel are different. We won't give up on you, even at the point when you give up on yourself." Wendy argued.

"Wendy… That time has already come and gone." Dipper said as he pulled his flannel sleeve back and looked at his wrist. Glaring at the old scars and new ones.

Having cuts all over his arms was no proud trophy.

He often hid those scars under his sleeves. But even those scars weren't as bad as his mental ones.

He can only think back to the memories of that day and feel weak. Feel disgusted with himself. Feel used. Feel like he was nothing but a shell of his former self.

Every night, he feels as though he's reliving the nightmare.

Wendy just watched as Dipper starred at his self-inflicted scars. Those scars were the ones that scared her more than the ones inflicted by the psycho chick.

"It took me forever to decide how I was going to do it you know." Dipper suddenly spoke surprising Wendy on the topic.

"Hanging sounded like too much work. Couldn't even figure out where I would do it. A gun is too messy. The last thing I wanted was to give everyone a chore when I was dead. Pills… I tried those first since it seemed the easiest, but all it did was give me a fever and a stomach ache. By the end of the next couple days, it was like it never happened. Mabel and my parents never expected suicide. They just brushed it off as food poisoning. Which was funny since I hardly ate anything. Which left cutting myself… Easy cleanup, quiet, simple to do. It stings at first, but I found out that the pain quickly goes away."

Dipper looked to Wendy and saw her sad expression. He just ignored it and turned away from her on the couch.

"For some reason I felt so relaxed when I did it. I simply closed my eyes and waited. It feels like you're just falling into a deep sleep as time goes by. And before I knew it, everything was black until I was waking up in the hospital."

Wendy had tears in her eyes.

"Five times…" Dipper counted.

"Five times I locked the bathroom door… Five times I felt the calm deep sleep take me slowly as I laid in the warm bath water… Five times I woke up to that brightly lit room with Mabel crying next to me."

Dipper turned to Wendy whose tears crawled down her cheeks as she listened and glared at him silently.

"I'll ask you again Wendy… Why are you here still? Why are you and Mabel still trying to fix what will always be broken? Why can't you realize that the Dipper you knew will never return?"

"I'm still here because I care about you."

"It's a little late for that isn't it?" Dipper teasingly interrupted.

"Me and Mabel continue to try to help you because we believe that the Dipper we know is still with us." Wendy continued.

"And the reason I won't give up on you, is because I know you can recover if you try. Because the Dipper I know, was strong and intelligent enough to make it through anything that life could throw at him. You just need to be reminded that what happened that day doesn't change who you really are and what you are really capable of."

"What happened that day did change me. Physically and mentally. And I wasn't capable of anything when it happened. All I could do was lie there, scream, and cry as my body was defiled and all my innocence was taken from me." Dipper argued.

"Even if I was to recover… Even if the Dipper you knew did come back. No one would want me. I'm disgusting. I was used, defiled, and tortured. My own sister can hardly look at me with my shirt off let alone anybody else."

"And to think I had problems talking to girls before this…" Dipper chuckled to himself.

"No… There's no reason for me to recover. No reason to try and go back to the way I was."

Dipper suddenly felt arms around him as he was faced away from Wendy.

He felt her wet tears as she rested her face in the crook of his neck.

"Isn't Mabel a good enough reason?... Aren't I a good enough reason?" Wendy whimpered as her tears continued to soak the crook of his neck.

"I don't care about your scars. I don't care if you were used and defiled. I don't care about the past. I just want the Dipper I know back. And if that's too much to ask, I just want to see you smile. I want to see you happy. I want to know that you'll continue to live with the struggle and work towards a future. I don't want to see anything cut short. I don't want this shadow to be the end of you. And all the same goes for Mabel, Stanley, and Soos… everyone wants to see you make it through this… Especially me."

Dipper felt her soft hand turn his face towards her, and to his surprise, felt her soft lips touch his. It took him a few moments to realize what she was actually doing. It was something he wanted from her so long ago. But it was a long time ago. He couldn't feel happy about it. He couldn't kiss back. Because all the kiss did was remind him of what happened that day. The aggressiveness. The forcefulness. The torture. It's these memories that made Dipper quickly but gently push her away.

"I told you before… I'm broken…" Dipper said in a sad tone as he got up and left for his bed. Leaving Wendy alone on the couch as she watched him leave her. He wasn't going to be able to sleep, but he couldn't let Wendy get any closer to him.

" _I get it. She scarred him. All it does is remind him of what happened. But it just means… that I have to help him forget by smothering all my love onto him. Then maybe…just maybe it will be enough to help him forget or even slightly bring him back._ " Wendy thought.

 **Writer Notes: Hey! I've decide to redo this chapter and a few others. I feel like Dipper was able to get over what happened too quickly. I want to show just how scarred he is and make it more of a struggle to help him. I plan on editing other chapters too so sorry for the inconvenience and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Once again, Dipper for some reason found himself lying awake thinking about Wendy. It was just like his first summer here. Except the fact that he couldn't fall asleep to escape his thoughts. The nightmares would never give him any peace which leaves him to suffer thinking about what just happened with the red head.

She kissed him…What did it mean?

Was it just to try and get a reaction out of him?

Was it because she felt sorry and pitied him?

He didn't get it. It couldn't have been anything else. He wasn't the Dipper she knew anymore and he knew for a fact that she didn't like the Dipper he is at the moment. So why? Why did she kiss him so gently? Why was she so hurt when he pushed her away?

For once something else plagued his mind other than distasteful memories. And when Dipper realized it, it seemed almost refreshing. But by that time, he had stayed awake through the night as the morning sun trickled through the tree branches into their room.

"…Dipper?"

"Hmm?" Dipper hummed to the question while not breaking eye contact with the ceiling he's been starring at for hours.

"Have you been awake all night?" Mabel asked as she got up early to check on her brother.

"…yeah" Dipper answered.

"Dipper…did something happen?"

Dipper was surprised by the question to the point he almost fell out of bed. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because…we're actually having a real conversation…"

Dipper glanced over to Mabel and she was holding her bed sheets tightly with a glance of hope in her eye.

"Usually you don't answer me and just ignore me in the morning… because of your nightmares and lack of sleep…but this morning… you're actually talking to me." Mabel whispered quietly to her brother. As if the slightest change would make him go back to his hateful and depressing ways.

Dipper realized what she meant. After all, he felt the sense of refreshness when he realized that he didn't think about the incident or the nightmares once throughout the entire night. All since his mind was asking questions about what happened with Wendy.

Mabel slowly got out of her bed and walked across to the room to her brother and sat next to him. She then gently hugged him with a tear coming to her eye.

Dipper felt the burning pain in his scars to the gentle hug of his sister, but instead of yelling at her and screaming about the pain, he found himself wrapping his arms around her and hugging back. Which only made Mabel tear up more to his response.

"Something did happen…what changed?" Mabel asked as she released her hug and looked into her brother's eyes, that seemed not as dark and dim as they have been.

Dipper sat there quietly as Mabel waited for a response. Mabel was surprised to see a small smile tug at Dipper's lips, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Nothing changed." Dipper finally answered quietly as he got off his bed. He was still in his clean clothes from yesterday so he just started heading for the down stairs.

But before he left the room, he looked back to Mabel and emotionless he said, "Are you going to make breakfast or what?" and then headed out of the room.

The morning was just full of surprises for Mabel. Dipper was asking for breakfast? How long has it been since he even ate breakfast or anything for that matter, let alone with her?

Mabel quickly fumbled to quickly put on her clothes for the day and follow Dipper. She couldn't keep her excitement and hope from showing. This was the first sight in months of Dipper getting better. But she tried to keep a level head. Could it just be a fluke or did something actually happen to make him slightly progress? If something did happen, what was it and brought about the change in him? She had to find out somehow.

She chased her brother out of their room only to see him at the bottom of the stairs looking into the living room. She quietly watched from the top of the stairs until Dipper quietly left for the kitchen.

Mabel hurried down the stairs and looked into the living room to find a sleeping Wendy on the couch.

A smile spread across Mabel's face. Perhaps something did happen to make him slightly progress after all.

…

Wendy woke up to the smell of pancakes tingling her senses.

She couldn't remember when exactly she fell asleep, but she decided to crash on the couch since it was already so late when Dipper left her to her thoughts.

She started to remember what she did last night as she got up.

" _I wonder if Dipper will hate me now? Maybe he will even try to avoid me? It doesn't matter. I'm convinced of my feelings and I'm convinced that they will be a key in helping him recover. I just have to… be pushy? Um… maybe clingy? God, this is so not like me! I usually just go with the flow when it comes to a relationship._ "

Wendy was broken from her thoughts when she entered the kitchen to find Dipper reading the morning's newspaper at the table and Mabel making pancakes.

"Hey Dipper…Hey Mabel." Wendy greeted somewhat nervously.

Dipper didn't make a move to look at her but he did acknowledge her existence in entering the kitchen.

" _I was right, he does hate me…_ " Wendy thought.

"Morning Wendy! Go ahead and sit down. Breakfast will be ready in a minute." Mabel greeted.

Wendy noticed that Mabel seemed a little peppier than the last time she saw her.

" _Did something good happen? Well it's good to see a little of the energetic Mabel back to normal. I wonder what happened?_ " Wendy thought as she took a seat next to Dipper.

Mabel watched Wendy and Dipper as they were next to each other as she continued making breakfast.

Wendy was fidgety as Dipper still hadn't looked at her since entering the room. She opened her mouth to say something to Dipper but then kept closing it as if she didn't know what to say.

" _God I really am horrible at this._ " Wendy thought as she sighed.

" _I can't even think of how to start a conversation let alone flirt. How am I going to smother him with love if I can't even speak to him?_ "

"Hey Wendy? Do you want anything on your pancakes other than syrup?" Mabel said interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh! Um… it's fine. I'm sure whatever you make will be delicious Mabel."

"Come on Wendy. It's no trouble if you want to be a little picky. It can't be as bad as Dipper has been lately."

Dipper looked up from the newspaper to give Mabel a glare but then returned to his reading.

"Well… If I had to choose something, I'd choose strawberries and whip cream."

"Mmm, that does sound good." Mabel teased with a knowing smile while looking at Dipper. Dipper didn't move.

"Yeah but I doubt Stan has anything like that in his fridge." Wendy sighed.

"Weeeell, you would usually be right. But it just so happens I brought such ingredients from home since it happens to be someone else's favorite toppings on pancakes."

"Yours?" Wendy asked

"No, Dipper's silly!"

Wendy looked over to Dipper with a slight blush. To think they both liked the same pancakes. It was a small similarity between them both of them, but Wendy couldn't help but feel her heart flutter.

Dipper sneaked a peek beside him to meet eyes with Wendy. But realizing she was watching him he quickly returned his gaze.

Mabel quietly, but with a smile, brought over their pancakes with strawberries and whip cream.

Feeling her hunger, Wendy immediately began to dig in as Dipper folded and put the newspaper down.

Dipper started to eat slow small bites as he still had a small appetite. Wendy on the other hand gobbled them down in what seemed an instant.

"Mmm, that was soo good. I should eat breakfast here every day if your cooking Mabel."

"Well I wouldn't have a problem with that. So I hope to see you every morning whether you pass out on the couch or not."

Suddenly a sight caught Wendy's eye. As Dipper was eating, a little whip cream got smudged on the side of his mouth. Wendy was about to tell him when she had an idea. An embarrassing but flirty idea.

Wendy slowly reached out a finger and whipped the white smudge off Dippers mouth to his surprise. But she continued to surprise him as she then brought the creamed finger to her mouth and sucked it clean.

"U-Um, you had a little something extra here dude. B-But don't worry! I got it…" Wendy said nervously with an embarrassed expression as she mirrored on her face where the whip cream smudge was.

Mabel just stood there wide-eyed trying to contain her excitement on what Wendy just did as Dipper felt a blush touch his cheeks. Something Mabel and Wendy haven't seen in a while. An embarrassed Dipper.

Dipper then frowned as he got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen to the living room.

" _I guess I made him mad._ " Wendy thought disappointed in herself.

"I guess it was a stupid idea." Wendy mumbled to herself.

"Are you kidding! That was the cutest thing I've ever seen!" said Mabel happily surprising Wendy.

"Ok, I've been waiting to talk to you all morning. What exactly happened with you two last night?"

"What?! Nothing happened!" Wendy nervously answered.

"Wendy this is a serious matter! I need to know the truth! For Dipper's sake…"

Wendy looked at how serious Mabel had gotten and decided maybe it was best to tell her.

"Ok, ok." Wendy sighed.

"Basically during the movie last night, me and Dipper ended up talking about some stuff that I didn't really like hearing from him... How he thinks he can't trust anyone… His thoughts on suicide… How he believes he's damaged and there's no reason to try and fix himself… And at the end of it all, I ended up telling him how much he means to me. How much I care for him…How much I found out I loved him."

Wendy watched Mabel cover her mouth to keep her fangirl screams in. As she jumped in place excitedly.

"And… I kinda ended up forcing a kiss on him…"

Mabel couldn't keep herself quite for that.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK! Oh My Gummy Bears!"

"But after realizing what happened, he pushed me away…"

Mabel came to a halt when she heard Wendy say that.

"Wait…what?"

"He said he was damaged before he left me by myself. I mean I can understand. All it does is remind him of _her_ and the fact that he was betrayed and tortured by _her_. Of course he can't trust me and is going to push me away." Wendy admitted with a sad expression.

Mabel just kept on listening quietly.

"But I figured, if all he has is horrible memories. Then maybe I could smother him with some good ones."

"Is that why you ate the extra whip cream from Dipper's lips?!" Mabel eagerly asked.

"Yeah, but it looks like all that did was make him mad enough to leave the room. The problem is I'm not good at flirting or forcing myself onto people. I'm laid back and a go with the flow type of girl. So I hardly know what I'm doing at this point and I think I'm only making things worse."

"Wendy! You're not making things worse. In fact, I think it's the complete opposite. Trust me when I say that I saw more color on Dipper's face after that flirt than I've seen him have these past few months. And not only that! Dipper has been in a better mood since I woke up this morning!"

"Really? I haven't noticed any changes. He's still treating me the same as when he first got here. Maybe worse because of what I did last night."

"For the last time he is not angry with you! He can never get angry with you, we've been over this! The reason he got up and left was because he was embarrassed. Even I could see that."

"Wait…are you saying I succeeded in flirting with Dipper?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying! Wendy your advances are working. There could be a slight chance that after everything he has been through that he might still hold feelings for you! You have to take advantage of that."

Hearing that Dipper could still hold feelings for her made butterflies in Wendy's stomach. But it came with a confidence. She could successfully win Dipper and bring him back to his normal self. All she has to do is keep pushing.

…

Dipper quickly left to the living room and fell face first onto the couch. What was wrong with him? What was this familiar feeling in his stomach? It was there when Wendy kissed him last night and now it returned when Wendy ate the whip cream literally off his face… but it wasn't the first time he felt this for the red-head. The feeling was there during that first summer as well. When all he did was make a fool of himself behind her back as she was oblivious to everything."

"This can't be happening again…" Dipper deadpanned.

" _No…I won't let it happen again. I won't get hurt again… Just ignore her. Ignore her like you were doing before after you came to the shack_."

"Hey Dipper?"

Dipper looked over from his spot on the couch to find Wendy inches from his face with a smile on hers.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"Why do you need to be next to me? There's a whole couch to sit on." Dipper said trying to act annoyed.

"Because I want to…" Wendy said almost innocently. Truthfully she was trying to hold back a small while biting her bottom lip. But Dipper didn't notice as he was trying to ignore her as he pulled out his pain killers and swallowed two pills.

"Do what you want. I'm in no shape to stop you." Dipper said again trying to sound annoyed.

But he found Wendy snuggling up close next to him before he even answered.

But as she leaned some of her weight against Dipper, he flinched and grunted to a shock of pain in his scars.

"Dipper! Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Wendy said frantically afraid he was going to snap at her like he did with Grunkle Stan.

"It's fine…"

"No really I'm super sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"I said it's fine!... just remember and be gentle if you're going to touch me." Dipper said calmly.

Mabel was right. Even if Wendy caused Dipper pain, he couldn't get upset with her.

Wendy then again slowly started to lean against Dipper until she got comfortable to his shape and warmth.

" _Is she cuddling with me_?" Dipper asked himself as he felt her warmth on his side.

His question was answered when Wendy wrapped her arms around his, letting him feel his arm be engulfed by what was Wendy's soft breasts.

Dipper could feel another blush coming but he regained himself as he took a deep breath and moved to grab the remote to turn on the tv.

Dipper and Wendy sat there, close together for most of the morning.

" _Why is she keeping this up? I thought I made myself clear last night that I'm damaged!_ " Dipper thought.

But as Dipper tried to move or shrug Wendy off, her grip on his arm only grew tighter as she refused to let him go or move away from her.

" _God she is almost as clingy as Mabel! When did that happen? I need to get out of here before I do something I know I will regret._ "

"Hey… Do you mind if I go to the bathroom?" Dipper asked in a sarcastic tone. Trying to sound hurtful.

" _Don't worry about his tone. He's just trying to push you away. Though it has been a while. Maybe I should give him a short break to relieve himself. But then it's back to my clingy advances._ " Wendy thought

"Sure, I'll be here waiting when you get back."

She then let go of his arm and watched him get off from the couch and head upstairs. But as the minutes went by, Wendy started to get suspicious.

She went looking for Dipper upstairs when she realized the bathroom was empty and the window to their room was wide open.

"Dammit. Mabel he ran away!" Wendy shouted from upstairs.

"What! Where?!"

"I'm going to check the roof! You keep an eye out for him!" Wendy shouted as she climbed out the window.

But there was no sign of Dipper on the roof. Which meant there was only one place Dipper could have gone. Into the forest, like he usually did that first summer when he wanted time to himself.

Wendy went back to look for Mabel.

"He must have escaped into the forest."

"What did you do Wendy?" Mabel whined.

"I did exactly what you told me to do! I smothered him and made sure to stick as close to him as I could."

"I guess he's still trying to push you away despite what he might feel for you. This is going to be harder than I thought. I never thought Dipper would be so stubborn in not excepting your feelings."

"Well, maybe we went too far. Maybe I was too aggressive? Let's just find him and tell him I'll back off a little if its making him uncomfortable."

"If you do that, Dipper will just avoid you." Mabel argued.

"I'd rather him be here where we can keep an eye on him than alone in the forest."

Wendy's view then went to the top of the fridge. She then felt panic fill her as she quickly went up to look for the knife that she took from Dipper and hid. But there was no sign of it.

"Mabel, please tell me you moved the knife that I put on top of the fridge."

"No…you don't think…" Mabel said in a worried tone.

"No of course he wouldn't. He promised yesterday remember." Wendy said trying to convince even herself.

But then her mind wandered to Dipper's last words about the subject. _"…for now._ "

"Mabel we need to find him."

Wendy and Mabel then quickly burst out the door and ran together into the forest to desperately look for Dipper. Hoping their fears were just their imagination.


	6. Chapter 6

**Writer's Notes: Up to this point I have rewritten the story a few chapters. If you haven't seen the updates before this chapter, please go back and read the story in case you get lost. I am more pleased with the direction I am going with the updates.**

 **Chapter 6**

"DIPPER!" Wendy yelled out into the forest.

Mabel and Wendy have been wandering through the forest for a couple hours now looking for their runaway Dipper.

And the more time that passed, the more worried they had become.

They didn't trust Dipper by himself, let alone with a knife after all of his self-inflicting history. Worry only filled their minds as they looked for him, but to no answer.

"DIPPER!... DIPPER!" Mabel called out.

"Maybe he's back at the house? He could have tricked us to come out here. Or maybe he went to the store?" Wendy asked Mabel.

"I don't know. But we have to find him Wendy! I can't stand not knowing if he's ok or not!"

All of a sudden there was a loud roar coming from the direction in front of them followed by huge thumps that made the ground feel like it was shaking.

And before the girls had a chance to run or hide, a giant beast burst through the trees in front of them. The beast had feet and horns of a bull as it stood on its hind legs. It was hairy and covered in tremendous amounts of muscle with its giant fists.

"MEEEEENN!" shouted the beast until it noticed Wendy and Mabel.

"Women?! It has been a while since women have entered our territory! You are either very brave or very stupid, especially with what punishments lie ahead for you!" shouted the manotaur.

"Wendy? I think we should go!" Mabel whispered as they slowly tried to move away from the muscular beast.

But the beast ran towards them and went to grab Mabel but Wendy pushed her out of the way of the large hand only getting caught herself.

The beast picked Wendy up and brought her to his face to give a good sniff of the female human.

"Wendy!" Mabel cried out.

Wendy couldn't move or even struggle as the beast inspected her in his tight grip. The smell that came off the minotaur was repulsive. It smelled like really bad BO.

"Yes you should be fine in bearing our children!" the manotaur shouted.

"WAIT WHAT?!" Wendy screamed.

"Any and all unclaimed women who wonder into Manotaur territory is used to bread our kind. Whether beast or human, you females will bread our next generation of children for the rest of your lives…or until it kills you."

"You've got to be kidding me…" Wendy yelled nervously. The thoughts of being used by such vulgar beasts made her want to puke.

"WENDY!" Mabel yelled again.

"Mabel get out of here!" Wendy cried back.

The manotaur was about to grab Mabel as well until…

"CHUTZPAR!"

The beast stopped to the call of his name and looked to who it came from as he stepped into view.

It was Dipper starring daggers at the beast as he casually walked over.

"Dipper!" mabel yelled.

"DESTRUCTAR!" The beast cheered.

"Destructar?" Wendy said confused as she looked at Dipper. Though relief fell on her face at the realization that he was ok.

"Chutzpar! Put. Her. Down…" Dipper said angrily.

"Destructor! It's been long since I've seen you. Since your betrayal to our clan in helping our enemy! But if you have come back to us, you have chosen the perfect time. It has been long since our clan has had their hands on women. It will be quite a feast for you to join in." the beast smiled.

"Those two belong to me Chutzpar! I have claimed them already so hand them over!"

"True I can smell your scent on the little one, but with the one I am holding has none of your scent. Which means even if you have claimed her, you haven't made her your own."

"I'm warning you Chutzpar. If you don't put her down-"

"If you wish to keep her you must defeat me! I will not let such an opportunity for all who dwells in the man cave to have such a pleasure taken from."

Wendy winced in disgust. She was going to become a beast gangbanged whore to carry children if Dipper didn't find a way out for her.

The manotaur picked up a hollow log and swung it around like a mace.

"Shed your extra fur and prepare for battle Destructor! You know our rituals!" Chutzpar yelled out.

Dipper winced but did as he was told and started to take his flannel off along with his t-shirt underneath. He then threw them to the side revealing his many deep scars on his upper body.

Wendy gasped at seeing his scars. It was the first time she got a good look at them. But before she could realize the look she had on her face. She looked up to see Dipper starring at her with disappointment, hurt and anger.

" _She's just like the rest. She's disgusted by me. I knew it was too good to be true._ " Dipper thought as he looked away from Wendy.

Wendy noticed this and realized what she just did. She hurt him with her disgusted and terrified gaze.

"D..D-Dipper I'm sorry. I-I didn't me-"

"Pull out your weapon!" yelled Chutzpar interrupting Wendy.

Dipper drew out the hunter's knife. Avoiding from gazing towards Wendy. The inside of his chest felt heavy. He was filled with so much anger. Not towards her, even if her gaze is what made him feel so ugly.

"You were always weak. You have no chance of winning." Chutzpar gloated while swinging the log around and holding onto Wendy.

But then Chutzpars gaze went to Dipper and his mauled body.

"But I see you have gained experience even though you left our clan Destructar. What a mighty battle it must have been to come back with such glorious inflictions of battle!"

Dipper's mind went blank to his words…

"What did you just say?" Dipper said as he gritted his teeth in anger. His eyes slowly looked up to stare daggers at the manotaur.

"Those scars are proof that you have grown while you were gone. It is a trophy of your experiences! Even I am impressed by the intensity of the battle you must have gone through."

Dipper suddenly charged at the beast and dodged as Chutzpar swung his mace-like tree.

"But I'm afraid you still won't be no match for-"

Dipper then suddenly jumped up and forced all his weight into the knife to send it deep into the manotaur's arm, making him release Wendy with a cry of pain as Dipper then slammed his shoulder into the manotaur's gut making him fall to the ground.

"What did you say? You think scars are something I should be proud of?" Dipper said as he gritted his teeth.

Dipper walked up and forced the knife deeper into Chutzpars arm making the beast wail. Dipper was death to Wendy and Mabel calling out to him.

"Scars are a curse! They are a cursed reminder of how weak you are! A scar holds no pride. Only bitter memories as deep as it digs into your skin!" Dipper yelled as he thrashed the knife out of the Manotaurs arm making him howl in pain even more.

"Maybe you think that way just because you haven't received any _deep_ scars. Scars that change the way you think and haunt you every time you sleep and wake… Maybe I should give you a scar that will do just that."

"I could give you a scar that could take away your sight!" Dipper yelled as he hovered the tip of the knife over the Manotaurs eye.

"I could give you a scar that would take away your speech!" Dipper then yelled as he forcibly opened the Manotaurs mouth and grabbed his tongue.

"Or maybe I'll give you a scar that is so deep you will never be able to use this arm again. Never be able to pick up a weapon again. Never be able to go into glorious battle with your comrades ever again. Never be able to live as you once have just like me." Dipper yelled as he dug his fist into the opened wound Dipper pulled the knife from making the beast wince in pain.

The Manotour wimpered in pain and glared nervously with wide eyes. The ferocious beast was terrified. Terrified of Dipper. Terrified of what he might do. Terrified of someone who was supposed to be so frail and weak.

"I was never given a choice about the scars that were forced onto me. Everyday these scars make me feel nothing but pain. I've lost all feelings except the pain that was left behind and the pain of the faces of the people that see them who haunt me in my nightmares EVERY SINGLE NIGHT!" Dipper shouted in anger as tears started to form in his eyes. But his eyes themselves looked lifeless.

"But since I'm generous, I will let you choose what scar you want to be so proud of. I'll let you decide your poison. What will your curse be? What are you willing to have as a constant _proud_ reminder? Will you give up your sight? Will you never speak again? Or will you be like me and feel nothing but pain in this damn arm? Choose… Choose… CHOOSE!"

"DIPPER THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Dipper was snapped out of his anger and hysterics. He slowly turned is head to see Wendy near tears. Her face begging him to stop.

"Dipper this isn't like you. Please stop this."

Dipper's grip grew tighter on the handle of the blade… But he decided to get off of the Manotaur.

"You don't know me! I've changed! You don't know what I'm capable of!" Dipper yelled.

"Of course we do! That's why we want you to stop, before you do something you might regret!" Mabel intervened.

"I wouldn't regret it! I'm not weak…I'm not!" Tears began to fall from Dipper's eyes.

"We know Dipper… Just calm down. Everything is going to be alright." Wendy kooed trying to calm him down as she moved closer to take the knife from Dipper.

"I can be strong. Nobody will ever take advantage of me again." Dipper cried as the grip on the knife loosened and fell into Wendy's hands.

Dipper looked back to see the Manotaur scrambling up holding his deep wound on his arm.

"Get out of my sight…" Dipper grumbled at the manotaur.

"I SAID LEAVE!" Dipper yelled as he glared at him.

The Manotaur quickly turned and left without another word, terrified of the demon child that he had underestimated.

Wendy handed the knife to Mabel who wiped the blood off the blade of the knife and placed it back in its holder.

"Why'd you even come out this deep in the woods Mabel! This isn't a place for people who don't know where the hell they are or what territory they are fucking walking into!"

"Well we wouldn't have come out this far if you hadn't run off and worried us!" Wendy intervened.

Dipper's anger softened when Wendy put herself in front of Mabel.

"Do I look like I need a babysitter?" Dipper mumbled.

"Yes. You do." Wendy put bluntly.

"You might think that you are strong Dipper for protecting me and Mabel, but you emotionally snapped. You are trying to do everything by yourself when you don't need to. You could have done something you would have regretted."

"Of course I need to! Because you can't rely on anybody but yourself. At some point you'll be alone and that's always when they strike. Just like that day…I was all alone. I couldn't do anything!"

"That's not your fault…" Mabel whimpered

"Then whose fault is it?! Why did it happen to me? Why was I tricked so easily? Why was the only thing I could do was sit there and be used and tortured?"

"I already regret Wendy! I regret opening up! I regret trusting! I regret loving! I regret being tricked and used! I already regret so much so don't you both preach to me about doing something I might regret! And what gives you the right to worry about me when your just like the rest!" Dipper said angrily.

"You are just as disgusted with me as everyone else. You gave me the same face as everyone else when you saw my scars!"

Wendy tried to explain herself but Dipper wouldn't hear it.

"No! Don't touch me. You're like the rest of them. You'll leave me sooner or later. Everything you said and did last night was nothing but lies! You said that you didn't care about my scars, that you didn't care that I was broken, but the mere sight of them made everything clear with the face you made!" Dipper said with tears.

" _Why am I crying? I thought I had no more tears after everything I've gone through. Why am I explaining this to her? Why does this hurt so much?!"_ Dipper thought.

But Dipper then felt the pain in his scars as Wendy wrapped her arms around him and held him tight as she put her face into his scared shoulder.

She rubbed his back as her fingers trailed and followed the deep trenches of his skin.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry I hurt you Dipper. I promise I won't look at your scars like that ever again. I meant everything I said last night. I was just shocked. That's all it was…P-Please…Please don't push me away. I'll help you get through this."

Dipper could feel the saltiness of her tears entering his wounds. But the feeling in his chest hurt more than his scars at the moment.

"I don't want to be hurt again…" Dipper said.

"You won't." Answered Wendy.

"My heart won't be able to take it…"

"I know."

"C-Can I really trust you?"

"You can."

"Do I really mean this much to you?"

Wendy's grip on Dipper grew tighter.

"You do."

"Why? How? I'm so broken Wendy… I'll never be the same." Dipper cried.

Dipper slowly moved his hands up to return the hug. But he did so gently as if Wendy would crumble or disappear if he did it too hard.

"I'm tired.. I'm so tired of feeling like this. Tired of regretting, tired of being in pain, tired of being looked at differently and left behind."

Mabel joined in on the hug, no longer able to keep herself from trying to comfort her brother.

"Me and Mabel will help you forget. We'll lighten the load on your shoulders Dipper. You just have to let us in. No more lying, no more running away, no more walls between us. We need to be open with each other. You can get through this."

Wendy's words pierced the walls of Dipper's heart and soul. With her words, he felt more than just love and understanding. He felt hope. Hope that what she and Mabel have been telling him since the beginning would come true. That the old him can recover from such a traumatic experience.

The group hug broke after several minutes. Dipper got up and dried the tears from his face.

"Fine…babysit me all you want. I will no longer try to stop you or push you away. Even if you get in all my personal space like this morning. I'll trust the both of you. I won't fight against it any longer."

Wendy was happy with Dippers words as she felt relief in them.

"Me and Mabel are trying to help. It might be annoying at times, but just know we care about you."

Wendy noticed how Dipper flinched to her comment.

"Dipper… we really do care about you."

Dipper looked at Wendy. Her emerald eyes looked pure and her words were soft and gentle. He knew he could trust everything Wendy says. But he was still afraid of being betrayed…again. Even after her words of encouragement.

Dipper began to walk in the direction back home.

"Well, I guess you'll have plenty of time to prove that to me, since you're probably going to be stuck to me like glue from now on anyways."

Wendy and Mabel smiled.

"Who says that's a bad thing?" Mabel and Wendy giggled.

They each grabbed one of Dippers arms and teasingly held it tight as they leaned on him to their comfort. Dipper couldn't help letting a slight blush touch his cheeks and a smile on his face as they walked home close together.

"Besides, didn't you say you claimed us to that beast Dipper? Like how you own us?" Wendy sneered.

"And don't think you're getting out of explaining how you know such a creature, ok Destructar?" Mabel teased.

Dipper lightly chuckled as they were finally able to see the Mystery Shack.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Time past for Dipper at the Mystery shack. As he said, he didn't run away from Wendy and Mabel's overwhelming affection. Though Dipper was at all times still on guard.

Like with Wendy's feelings. He knew she cared for him. But whether it was because she loved or pitied him, he wasn't sure still. He just knew that her feelings went beyond that of an old friend.

And Wendy did keep her promise as Dipper decided to test her. He started walking around without a shirt on to see if she would give him the same face as before. But she never did. She grew used to the scars like Mabel.

But every time he took his shirt off it caused a blush from Wendy. The scars started to blend into Dippers skin and be a part of him in her eyes even though they haven't fully healed. Which just made her think about his lean figure. He did after all, beat what Dipper called a manotaur. Whether he caught it off guard or not, Dipper saved Wendy from a disgusting ending. And the act didn't go unnoticed as she tried to figure out just how strong Dipper had gotten over the years.

He really wasn't her little Dipper anymore. He didn't have those noodle arms or baby fat cheeks. He was tall, handsome, and well built. Wendy has been having a harder time not thinking about Dipper and making a fool of herself as she tried to keep the flirting to a minimum. She decided it was best to not completely smother him like Mabel and she first thought. No matter how much she wanted to. There was no quick way of healing Dipper. Time was going to be a figure of the equation either way.

Mabel was glad Dipper was no longer shutting her out like he used to and was trying to be more honest with her about what he was thinking and the problems he was still facing like he used to. But there were still some things Dipper hasn't been able to open up about and hid from the both of them.

Dipper again this morning had dark bags under his eyes. He was constantly drinking the dark bitter water that was called coffee Grunkle Stan offered. Even Stan could tell he wasn't getting enough sleep. But Dipper just kept shrugging off their worry and saying he was fine.

"Dipper we need to talk." Wendy said as she finally got him alone.

"I'm listening…" replied Dipper.

"Listen. It's obvious you aren't getting enough sleep. You told me you were having nightmares before. Are they keeping you up at night?"

Dipper looked away not wanting to answer the question.

"Hey! You said you would be honest with us. It's time to come clean. We know you've been shrugging it off but this is a problem for you."

Dipper gave a heavy sigh. Obviously too tired to fight or think of an excuse. But he knew he had to be honest with Wendy. He promised he would.

"Alright, yes. The nightmares are still occurring and they are keeping me up at night."

"Now answer me honestly. When was the last time you got a full night of sleep?"

"A full night?... Not since the incident."

"Dipper…"

"But at least back then I could try to go back to sleep. Now every night is just a struggle just to get a couple hours of sleep. It's gotten so bad that when I wake up I don't even try to go back to sleep anymore. The nightmares are just getting worse."

"Have you tried medication?" Wendy asked

"Yeah when it first started. But my mind is stubborn. Even with the meds it took an overdose to keep me asleep. It was exhausting because my mind keeps fighting against my body's wishes… Besides…"

Dipper looked at Wendy with a serious face.

"It's still too early to trust me with medication around."

Wendy looked at him sadly.

"Well we can't just do nothing. It's obvious that what you have been doing hasn't helped in your recovery at all. You need a good nights sleep.

"How? My mind can't calm down at night. It's too busy remembering everything that happened and my fears of what could happen. Its all I can think about."

"Are you thinking about it now?" Wendy asks

"No…"

"Then why is that? Why are you so calm during the day and not at night? Its not because the suns up because all your fears can occur during the day not just at night. In fact, the incident happened during the day, though you were in your dim basement."

"Yes I know that…"

"Then why? What's different?"

"I CAN ANSWER THAT!" Mabel shouted bounding out of the shadows.

"Mabel! How long have you been there?!" Dipper asked surprised.

"Since Wendy began talking to you about your sleeping habits. You really think I wouldn't listen in when it came to your well-being?"

Dipper should have known better. But he gave Mabel his full attention when he saw Mabel's sad expression.

"I'm sorry bro-bro… I know I haven't been there for you, when you have the nightmares. Even though I knew you were having them and was sleeping in the same room as you. I was never awake or able to keep myself up to help you…"

"It's ok… I've known how deeply you've fallen asleep since we were kids." Dipper replied.

"No! It's not ok. Dipper you shouldn't have to deal with the nightmares yourself. Which brings me to an answer on how to help you relax and to answer why you are so calm during the day."

"What is it?" Wendy asked as Dipper went for a sip of his coffee unamused. Most of Mabel's ideas were highly unreliable.

"The answer is simple and always the same when it comes to Dipper." Mabel eagerly announced.

Mabel then pointed at Wendy. "It's you!"

"What?!" Wendy yelled blushing.

Dipper spat out and choked on his coffee, also unable to hide a light red hue from his cheeks.

"Of course silly? He was never this calm during the day at home until he moved to gravity falls where you've been visiting every day at the Mystery Shack to help with his recovery. It's obvious."

"Even if that was true, how is knowing that going to give me a good night sleep?" Dipper argued.

"Simple! We just have Wendy live at the Mystery Shack for now on and sleep with you!"

Dipper knew he shouldn't have tried to take another sip of coffee. But here he was choking again to Mabel's so called revelation.

"You can't be serious! That's your plan! Because it sounds to me like you're still trying to play matchmaker!" Dipper objected.

"So my plan will kill two birds with one stone. There's nothing wrong with that! The chances of you getting a good sleep will be higher and it will also bring you two closer together." Mabel said cheerfully as Wendy was blushing red in the background of the two twins arguing.

"Besides, there are many other issues with doing this! One being that I doubt Mr. Corduroy would allow her to sleep anywhere besides home, and if he found out she was sleeping with me, he would tear me a new one! Two, like you're ever going to convince Grunkle Stan to allow two teens to be able to sleep in the same bed in the first place! Three, being that I'm not going to let you force Wendy into sleeping with me in that small, cramped and dirty bed of mine!" Dipper argued.

"And who says that will calm me in the first place! My mind is racing just thinking about it! Having Wendy next to me will probably keep me up at night more than the nightmares!"

With Mabels giddy grin, Dipper realized what he just admitted and didn't dare look over at Wendy next to him. Covering Wendy's face was a blush as red as her hair.

"So what you are saying is, that Wendy makes your mind race when she's close to you? I wonder what you would be possibly thinking in that situation Dipper." Mabel said knowingly.

A slight blush tinted Dippers face as well.

"A-Anyways. Wendy sleeping with me is totally-"

"I'll do it..."

Everything stopped and Dipper had to do a double take looking at a somewhat confident Wendy which confused him in this embarrassing situation.

"Y..Y-You'll what?"

"I'll start living and sleeping with you as of today." Wendy said calmly.

"You can't be serious?"

"I am.. Dipper if there is the slightest chance this will help you get even a little better.. I'm going to do it."

"B-But your father-"

"My dad has no business in who I sleep with- I MEAN WHERE I SLEEP! " Wendy shouted with a blush.

D-Despite how much he thinks he has control over me, I guess its time to give him a rude awakening of how much his little girl has grown up. You leave him to me.

"What about Stan! There's no way-"

"HEY GRUNKLE STAN? DO YOU HAVE ANY OBJECTIONS TO DIPPER AND WENDY SLEEPING TOGETHER FOR NOW ON?" Mabel called out into the shack.

"YOU KIDDING ME! WHAT KIND OF COOL GRUNKLE WOULKD I BE IF I WAS TO COCK BLOCK MY OWN NEPHEW! JUST MAKE SURE HE WEARS PROTECTION!" Grunkle Stan called out from somewhere in the Mystery Shack.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Dipper shouted with a flush face as well as Wendy.

"I can already tell this was a great idea! Dipper hasn't had this much energy in a while!" Mabel commented out loud.


End file.
